Moonlit Sonnet
by Loreyulia
Summary: Kanda threw the man onto the sex-stained bed, eyes never leaving the others. How many times would Kanda pretend he could shut away reality? Yullen, not intended for younger audiences.


Plot: Kanda threw the man onto the sex-stained bed, eyes never leaving the others. How many times would Kanda pretend he could shut away reality?

Rating: M for sexual themes (boyxboy) and character death.

Pairing: KandaxRandom guy, mentions of Yullen.

Genre: Angst/Comfort

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own D. Gray Man you sillies, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is if I did…Also, the poem belongs to me, no stealing!

Author's Note: This is just a sad little one-shot I thought up one day while in the shower…where I get most of my ideas oddly enough. I know Kanda is a bit OOC in this (reciting poetry, he'd never!) but I couldn't help it. Please read and, if you want, review. Enjoy!

* * *

Eyes as black as night reflected the silver moon, as a lone cloaked figure trudged his way to the nearest bar. Yu Kanda had just completed another mission and was seeking out a well earned bottle of sake and (most likely) a warm body to take to bed.

Throwing open the oaken doors of his favorite drinking establishment, Mangetsu, the young samurai was greatly pleased to see that the bar was crowded.

Usually Kanda hated crowded areas (mostly due to the fact that Kanda hated people in general) but tonight, tonight was different. Tonight, Kanda was hoping to forget.

Taking a seat close enough to the bartender, but far enough away from a crowd of drunken women, Kanda caught the barkeep's attention and ordered a bottle of sake.

"How do you want your sake?" the bartender asked in fluid Japanese, cocking a questioning eyebrow at Kanda.

"Shiumai-shu, kudasai." Kanda replied softly, his dialect a bit rusty from disuse.

"Coming right up," the man said as he began pulling out a tokkuri followed by a sakazuki. Handing both items to the raven-haired samuri, the bartender asked, "Anything else I can get you?"

Leaning back in his chair, Kanda shook his head and replied, "Domo."

Holding a bottle of sake in on hand (tokkuri) and holding the cup in another (sakazuki), Kanda poured himself his first drink.

Sipping delicately on his sake, Kanda began searching through the many faces in the overly packed bar. Unimpressed with what he saw, Kanda turned to take another sip of sake when someone caught his eye.

A few tables away sat Kanda's potential prey for the night. The boy looked to be about nineteen years of age and he had short, wavy, auburn hair and pale skin. But what intrigued Kanda the most were his eyes. Gray eyes, almost silver, but not quite, had caught the stoic samurai's undivided attention.

_Eyes like his_…Shaking his head to rid himself of awful memories, Kanda took another sip of his liquid courage before standing up to ensnare his prey.

Sauntering over to where the boy sat, Kanda leaned against the table as nonchalantly as possible (considering the amount of alcohol coursing through his system, making him a bit tipsy.)

"Hey," Kanda slurred, appraising the boy with lust-rimmed eyes, "want me to buy you a drink?"

Raising his hands and speaking in English, the boy replied, "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese very well…"

Momentarily confused, Kanda blinked a few times, realizing that he was still speaking in his native tongue. "Oh…sorry about that. I asked you if you wanted me to buy you a drink."

The boy's eyes lit up and he proclaimed, "You speak English? Oh, thank god! I've been trying to order something for the past half hour but nobody here understands English, well, except for you of course."

"So, uh, I'm guessing you want me to buy you that drink then?" Kanda asked softly, his sake-induced courage beginning to falter somewhat.

"That sounds great!" the boy beamed. "Oh, by the way, my name's Elliot, but you can call me El for short if ya can't pronounce it."

A small, somewhat sad smile graced Kanda's thin lips as he walked over to the bartender and ordered another bottle of sake. Bringing over the two bottles (Kanda had snagged his original bottle of sake) and two cups, Kanda sat down into a seat right next to Elliot.

"Yes!" Elliot yelled enthusiastically, pouring himself a cupful of the clear liquid and knocking it back like a shot. Shaking his head vigorously and making an odd face, the effects of the potent drink instantly rushing his senses, Elliot cried, "Ah! Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have done that…"

_Why? Why do you have to be like him? It hurts._

"Hey," Elliot said softly, waving his hand in front of Kanda's face, "are you okay?"

Blinking rapidly back into reality, Kanda nodded his head and murmured, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Pouring another drink, Kanda decided to mimic his drinking partner and knocked back the liquor like it was water. Slightly shaking his head and grimacing, Kanda proclaimed, "You're right, that really isn't such a good idea."

A blissful smile broke out across Elliot's young face as the two decidedly began to drink themselves into oblivion.

* * *

A few hours later and totally shit-faced

Kanda threw Elliot onto the sex-stained sheets, eyes never leaving the others.

Face flushed and breathing already labored, Elliot stared in lustful bliss as Kanda began disrobing himself, revealing beautiful snow-white skin. The young boy moaned as he watched the samurai's clothes flutter gracefully to the wooden floor.

Untying his inky locks from their usual ponytail, Kanda let all his hair cascade down to his lower back. Stepping out of his leather pants, Kanda found his way onto the bed and crawled his way over to the excited young brunette.

Making to speak, Elliot was silenced by a pale finger pressed to his lips as the owner of said finger whispered, "Shh, don't speak, you'll ruin it."

Grabbing Kanda's thin wrist, Elliot murmured, "Then make me shut up," as he pulled his dark-haired lover into a forceful kiss. Tongue battled tongue as Kanda began to unbutton Elliot's cream silk shirt.

Breaking apart for air, Elliot's gray eyes shifted downwards and settled upon Kanda's stiff manhood. And before Kanda could even understand what was going on, a warm mouth had enveloped his aching erection.

Making a small sound of approval, Kanda shifted his slim hips to allow more room for Elliot to work his magic.

Sucking and licking and moving his tongue in many other erotic ways, Elliot looked up to see his lover's reaction to such pleasurable treatment. Stone-faced…the goddamned samurai was even stone-faced when being sucked off (and very skillfully I might add at that).

A wet popping noise was heard throughout the tiny hotel room as Elliot removed his mouth from Kanda's impressive hard on, followed by laughter.

Kanda glowered at the laughing auburn-haired adolescent and growled, "Why did you stop, and what's so damn funny?"

"H-how can *insert laughter here* how can you keep that stoic expression even when being given oral sex? It's too funny…" Elliot cried out wiping his eyes and clutching his sides in his mirth.

"Che, he said that too, the first time we had sex…" Kanda murmured softly, his dark eyes growing distant.

Taken aback, Elliot tilted his head and blinked a bit as he replied, "Who's he?"

A small, barely discernable smile graced Kanda's lips as he murmured, "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know," Elliot calmly stated, look Kanda in the eyes.

Pushing Elliot into the sheets (so he was lying on his back) Kanda loomed above him and bent down to run the tip of his nose along the younger boys pale neck. Smiling wryly, Kanda closed his eyes and began to remember how he had learned how to love.

"Once upon a time,

I loved a boy with hair as white as snow.

And because I loved that sweet Moyashi,

I had to let him go…"

Kanda's soft voice rose and fell like gentle waves as he recited his love-worn poem of the only man he would ever truly love. Elliot's eyes begged him to go on, so Kanda began to plant gentle kisses across his milky skin before revealing more of the past.

"His eyes were soft and silver,

Like the waning moon.

My heart aches to recall his smile…

For he left me far too soon."

"What happened to him?" Elliot's gentle voice broke the fragile silence and Kanda's eyes unexpectedly began to well up with tears as he reached the part of the story that he would always try to forget.

"He proudly marched out onto the battlefield

Swathed in a cloak of black,

To this day I have to remind myself…

That tears won't bring him back…"

A solitary tear rolled down Kanda's smooth check, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

Elliot laid a gentle hand upon Kanda's face, wiping away the salty tear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about him…" he murmured softly.

"It's ok, I just…I've never told anyone about him." Kanda replied, kissing the auburn's forehead softly.

Smiling, Elliot made to get up and gather his shirt, but a firm hand stopped him.

"We started this, and I fully intend to finish it," Kanda growled, pulling Elliot against his body and kissing him roughly. Pulling away and breathing heavily, Kanda latched onto Elliot's neck and proceeded to practically devour his delicate flesh as his hands removed the rest of Elliot's clothing.

Once all of the clothing was out of the way, three of Kanda's digits found their way into Elliot's skillful mouth and he proceeded to treat them like a rather delicious lollipop. Moving his body to better his position, Kanda's newly formed erection brushed briefly against Elliot's and both boys moaned in ecstasy.

Deeming them properly coated, Kanda pulled his fingers out of Elliot's mouth. He looked into the gray eyes of his lover and asked softly, "Are you ready?"

The boy grinned wolfishly, as he tangled his fingers into Kanda's ebony locks, pulling him into a heat pounding kiss as an answer.

Taking that as a definite "yes", Kanda pushed his first finger into his lover's tight entrance. A second finger followed shortly after the first and as Kanda began to move them in a scissoring motion to stretch the boy's not-so-accustomed-to-this-entrance, Elliot let out an uncomfortable whimper and held onto Kanda for dear life.

Pausing in his motions, Kanda waited for the go-ahead to continue and when Elliot nodded meekly, the dark-haired youth added a third finger.

Throwing his head back and biting his lip, Elliot dug his nails into Kanda's broad back when he hit his pleasure button.

After a few more moments of pumping the three fingers in and out of Elliot's entrance, Kanda removed them and began using his own precum to coat his fairly sizable manhood.

Spreading his legs like a wanton slut, Elliot whined for Kanda to hurry up.

Positioning himself at the boy's entrance, Kanda took him in one full thrust and headed straight for Elliot's prostate. The boy clawed at Kanda's back and screamed rather loudly, and Kanda smirked a little, knowing that he had achieved his objective.

Pumping in and out slowly and lightly brushing the head of his penis against Elliot's mind-blowing pleasure spot, Kanda dove in for a gentle, almost loving kiss. Lips melded and ghosted over another, and as tongues met to dance an intimate tango, Kanda's thrusts grew a bit rougher and faster.

Elliot's fingers once again found themselves tangled in the older boy's long hair and Kanda found that whatever hand wasn't being used to support his weight was toying with Elliot's hardened nipples.

Pulling away from Kanda's mouth, Elliot decided to toy with Kanda's nipple in turn, and did so quite nicely using his rather talented tongue to do so. Needless to say, this only made Kanda fuck him harder.

Thrusting faster and growing closer to release, Kanda's hand found its way wrapped around Elliot's leaking manhood. Moaning and arching his back like a cat; Elliot couldn't take the assault on both his aching erection and his prostate and came rather forcefully, screaming, "Yes!"

As Elliot's walls clamped around Kanda's own erection he too finally came with a groan of, "Elliot." Arms feeling like jelly and completely sated, Kanda fell very ungracefully next to his panting lover.

Kanda closed his eyes, and tried to fight back tears as he gave the ending to his moonlit sonnet.

"I'd give anything for a glimpse of your smiling face,

And to spend one more day, safe in your embrace."

Elliot had wrapped his arms around Kanda's lithe frame, and snuggled into his warmth, blissfully smiling as he instantly fell asleep.

Smiling to himself, Kanda seemed to say to no one in particular, "You know, Moyashi, this kid's not so bad." And with that, Kanda fell asleep, a peaceful look gracing his face at last.

~~~Fin~~~

* * *

Ending note: Just to make sure things are clear, here are some definitions.

Tokkuri – sake bottle

Sakazuki – cup for holding sake

Kudosai – please; used when purchasing items

Domo – informal way of saying thank you

I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it; it was a b-day gift to my friend, HowlsGirl41790! And I hope everyone enjoyed Elliot, he's not really an OC but more like a combination of Allen and me. Please Review or Fave me as you see fit, and if you have to flame, go ahead, I don't really care.

Arigatao!


End file.
